tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Saved You!
* Michael Brandon * Pierce Brosnan |series=12 |series_no=12.10 |number=298 |released= * 12th September 2008 * 11th November 2008 * 28th December 2008 * 4th May 2009 |previous=The Party Surprise |next=Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon }} Saved You! is the tenth episode of the twelfth series. Plot Thomas is one of the engines who likes to help others out. If they are broken down, he takes them to the works. He does not want any confusion and delay. One day, Percy with The Fat Controller on board meets Thomas at Maithwaite. The Fat Controller orders Thomas to collect a fireman who is a hero for saving Lady Hatt's cat. Thomas sets off to collect the fireman. Along the way, he finds his chance to be a hero when he sees a water tower about to fall on Duck. Thomas orders Duck to move. Duck moves and the water tower falls to the ground, crashing into bits. Thinking he has saved the day, Thomas is pleased, but Duck is cross. He explains that Rocky was lowering the tower on his flatbed. Rocky had been hidden behind the tree. Thomas apologises and continues on his journey. It is not long until he comes across a fallen tree on the track. Worried about engines crashing into it, he backs up. He tells a signalman about it and so when Harvey chuffs by, he is sent on the other track. Satisfied, Thomas sets off, only to find Donald and Douglas behind the tree. They have been waiting for Harvey to clear the tree. They are cross when Thomas admits his mistake. Thomas apologises and puffs off once more. Thomas soon finds Toby. Smoke and steam are billowing everywhere. Thomas is horrified because Toby has broken down on the main line. Hearing Gordon's whistle, he moves Toby to a siding. Gordon rushes by. Toby is cross, and tells Thomas that Gordon was bringing an engineer to fix him. Thomas knows he made another mistake. Now he is almost late. Thomas finds Percy and asks him to take the fireman instead. Percy is delighted. With Percy gone, Thomas goes to set things right. He collects the engineer to fix Toby, finds Harvey and tells him to move the tree and puffs back to Tidmouth. Suddenly, he sees Bertie and some children. Bertie explains that he is stuck in the mud. Thomas decides to take the children to the medal ceremony. Once there, Lady Hatt nominates the fireman a hero, and the children declare Thomas their hero. Thomas was very happy to help. Characters * Thomas * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Alice * Gordon * Percy * Harvey * Annie and Clarabel * Rocky * The Fireman * The Percival Twins * Emily Locations * Maithwaite * Maron * Tidmouth Sheds * Sodor Bakery Trivia * Stock footage from Thomas and the Storyteller, Thomas and the Lighthouse and Thomas in Trouble is used. * Two pictures from a magazine story show Harvey with CGI faces; but throughout this episode, he had a model face. * Duck is seen with a slightly bigger face in this episode. * This episode marks Donald and Douglas' only appearances in the twelfth series, as well as Bertie's only speaking role. * This episode marks Alice's first and only speaking role to date. This also marks her final appearance to date. * This episode marks the last appearances and/or speaking roles for a few characters: ** Donald and Douglas' last appearances until Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. It also marks the last time they appear in an episode until the twentieth series episode, Toby's New Friend. ** Harvey's last appearance until the seventeenth series episode, Gone Fishing. ** Bertie's last speaking role until the fifteenth series episode, Stop That Bus! Goofs * When the water tower breaks, some pieces land on Thomas' line, but in the next shot, his line is clear. * When Duck moved out of the way from the water tower, he had a diesel engine sound, but Duck is a steam engine. * When Toby breaks down, he makes "diesel engine noises" for some reason. * When Thomas pulls Toby off the Main Line, Toby derails and the steam platform used for the smoke clouds Toby emitted is visible. * When Thomas reverses back to the points before rescuing Toby, in an aerial shot, a steam platform is visible. * In a photo of Thomas and Duck, some of Thomas' mechanism is seen. * In many scenes, the character's CGI faces are not positioned correctly. * When Bertie is stuck in the mud, his driver and his passengers are not portrayed in CGI. * Because stock footage is used, Thomas' steam platform is seen when Emily and he stop at the bakery. Merchandise * Books - Thomas the Hero and Thomas' Mixed-Up Day/Thomas Puts the Brakes On In Other Languages Home Media Releases MYS * Saved You and Other Adventures * The Party Surprise and Other Adventures TWN * Party Surprise }} de:Thomas der Held es:Te Salvé pl:Pomogłem Ci! ru:Спас тебя! Category:Series 12 episodes Category:Episodes